Matteo (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Hey, you're the one who just moved here, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Matteo! You're new in town, so feel free to ask me anything, anytime!” *'Morning:' "Good morning, player." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player. You should get home before it gets too dark." *'Night:' "Nighty night. Go to sleep!" *'Wish:' "My wish? I just want to make people happy with my job. I already do that though. Maybe I want to get a little bit better everyday." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Alright, then. How cute!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "This animal is really adorable." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations. I knew you would win!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Too bad! Better luck next time!" *'Talk too Much:' "You look well, as always." *'Favourite:' "Ooh, Fettuccine! Is this for me? Thank you! I'm so happy!" *'Loved:' "Wow, how did you know I like this? Thank you so much." *'Liked:' "Ah, is this for me? Thanks! I like this!" *'Neutral:' "Hey, thanks!" *'Dislike:' "Sorry, I dislike this." *'Hated:' "Eep! I don't really need this stuff." *'Horror:' "Huh? This is not my thing! I don't want it!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? For me? Thanks! This is perfect!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "What do you want me to do with this thing, huh?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "More than 1 gift? Why don't you hold on to it? Be more careful with your money." *'White:' "It's daunting to have a talk with someone you don't know very well." *'Black:' "Don't try to be overly friendly with me just because we exchange pleasantries. Well... I guess a little friendliness doesn't hurt." *'Blue:' "Are you serious about idol training? I look forward to try your motivation." *'Purple:' "I came to the countryside because I thought city life would be bothersome. But this is the sort of place where people just stop by. I got used to it though." *'Yellow:' "I'm not good at holding things in... But if that is what necessary to be with you... Then I'll do exactly that." *'Orange:' "I feel defeated to fall in love with someone. Not that I mind..." *'Teal:' "Do you like it when people tell that they love you? I thought that girls would be mad if they weren't told that, but you seem to be different." *'Green:' "I'm not looking for acceptance... or understanding. Why I am feeling sad?" *'Pink:' "I've calmed down lately. I'm not lying when I say this, but I feel that I can smile when I'm with you. I feel like I can relax." *'Red:' "I don't like to hear about other people's problems. But you're someone special to me. If you're worried about anything, please tell me." *'Rainbow:' "The feelings of people are bound to change over time... But mine for you won't. Know that I really love you..." *'Early Spring:' "Sure, spring flowers are pretty, but that just makes everyone sad when they end up wilting. I say we'd be better off without the whole ordeal." *'Late Spring:' "I can tell it's spring when I see the flowers in bloom." *'Early Summer:' "I hate summer. I hate it because I get heat exhaustion." *'Late Summer:' "This town gets hit hard by typhoons in the summer. They're a big worry." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is quite comfortable." *'Late Autumn:' "December is just around the corner. I beat you haven't even started preparing... slacker." *'Early Winter:' "I like the quiet nights during winter." *'Late Winter:' "I better prepare for the typhoon by stocking up on food and water." *'Sunny:' "I don't get why good weather makes people so cheerful. What's the big deal?" *'Cloudy:' "The weather is so-so. Well, I suppose it's comfortable." *'Rainy:' "I don't like the rain." *'Snowy:' "Snow is troublesome. It doesn't do us any good." *'Christmas Invitation:' "Christmas Day is coming up. Would you like to come to the dinner? **'Yes.' "Okay, I will waiting you! Don't forget to come. It starts at 18:00." **'No.' "What? You already have plans? Well, maybe next time." (Matteo leaves) *'Cooking Festival:' "If you're going to compete in the Cooking Festival, you should start preparing now." *'Easter Day:' " *'Fashion Contest:' "The Fashion Contest... Well, I hope the clothes are all sensible. I think some fashion trends are just ridiculous." *'Happy Festival:' "Did you play the coin toss game? I think that's a game that both children and adults can enjoy." *'New Year's Eve:' "The New Year's Eve is tonight. It signals the end of the year. Forget on the past year and make the next one better." *'New Year's Day:' "I'm bracing myself for the new year. I have to make some plans..." *'Spring Festival:' "I like lavender. I find the color and fragrance soothing." *'Summer Festival:' "The Summer Solstice in front of Town Tree. You really must go! Festivals help improve town morale, you know." *'Winter Festival:' "Wow, the winter looks cold!" *'White Day:' "You always taking care of me. I want you to have this. Hope you enjoy it!" *'Valentine's Day:' "Is it okay to give me this? Thank you, I'll take it then." *'Before the Wedding:' "My days as a bachelor are going to end soon. I guess I'm a bit sad." *'Newlywed:' "Today is the start of our life together. I'll be by your side and helping you through good times and bad, I'll be happy if you can feel even just a little comfort." *'Having a Child:' "Are you feeling alright?" *'Having another Child:' "You need to take care of your health." *'After Childbirth:' "Wow. It's a pleasure! I'm still embarrassed." *'First Child grows up:' "We've got to make sure Child eats enough." *'Second Child grows up:' "They're both such good children. I love raising them." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on proposal!" *'Newlywed' "How is married life? They do say that there's nothing more important than family." *'Having a Child:' "You look very unwell. You must be eating right." *'Having another Child:' "I heard you have another child. Must be more tough. Good luck." *'After Childbirth:' "The child was born? I guess you'll make a big family now!" *'First Child grows up:' "Families are important, but your child is...your child." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child are good children." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes